Long Hot Summer
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Hiro and his teammates head to the beach for a summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

In San Fransokyo, Hiro Hamada was packing away in his room. He is heading to the beach with his teammates for a vacation. His friends were packing away as well at their homes.

Hiro was neatly folding away his shirts, pants and other clothes in his suitcase. Then his cell phone went off.

He answered it and said, "Hiro Hamada speaking."

"Hey, Hiro!" Gogo Tomago said over the phone. Hiro immediately recognized it was one of his friends speaking.

"Oh, hi, Gogo!" he said. "So when are you and everyone else picking me up tomorrow?"

"We'll be at your house at 12:00." Gogo explained.

"Ok, thanks, Gogo. See you tomorrow!" he said. They hung up and Hiro sighed. He loved Gogo so much. After defeating Yokai (aka Professor Callaghan), Hiro was beginning to develop feelings for Gogo, and she had feelings for him as well. His heart pumped with all these thoughts. He continued packing.

That evening, Hiro was given an extra suitcase by Baymax because not all his clothes could fit in his other suitcase. He made a new playlist to fit in with while driving to the beach. He couldn't wait to see his friends.

That night, Hiro jumped into his bed and pulled the covers up.

"Excited about tomorrow?" Baymax asked as he sat on the side of Hiro's bed.

"I am excited!" Hiro said.

"Good night, Hiro." Baymax said. Hiro slept soundly, knowing he will see his teammates tomorrow.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hiro finished eating his lunch and is waiting with Aunt Cass and Baymax for his friends to come pick him up. His suitcases are with him. Hiro was ready to set off like a bomb and explode.

Aunt Cass noticed and asked, "Excited, aren't you?"

"I sure am!" he said. Then his teammates' car, being driven by Wasabi, pulled up on the driveway. "Hi, guys!" Hiro said as they got out of the car. They talked with Aunt Cass for awhile then Hiro and Baymax put their luggage in the car's trunk.

"Bye, Aunt Cass!" Hiro said as he hugged her.

"Goodbye, Hiro! Have a good time!" Cass said as she returned the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he and Baymax got into the car. As they rode off, Aunt Cass waved goodbye.

In the car, Hiro is sitting between Baymax and Gogo. "So are you gonna miss her?" Gogo asked.

"Nah, not really. Now that I got you guys!" Hiro said while playfully nudging Gogo. This made everyone in the car laugh. "Oh, I brought my special playlist of summer songs for this trip, so let's play it!"

He hands his disk to Wasabi, who enters it into the player and hit play. "Long Hot Summer" by Keith Urban played. Hiro got into the mood of singing along, and his friends decided to join in.

 _[Hiro]_

 _I can't sleep  
Ain't no sleep a-coming  
I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you  
I'm in deep  
Falling deep into the picture in my mind of everything we're gonna do_

 _[Gogo]_

 _Over at the lake and down by the river  
You can feel it start to rise  
Wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are  
'Cause I need you by my side_

 _[Hiro and Gogo]_

 _It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together  
With your feet up on the dashboard now  
Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound  
And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out  
When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down_

 _[Fred]_

 _I wanna see your brown skin shimmer in the sun for the first time  
I try to be the one who knows just what to do to you to get me that smile_

 _[Honey Lemon]_

 _One chance of meeting, you were walking by me on the street and I said hi  
And that was the beginning of my heart spinning like these wheels in my head tonight_

 _[Fred and Honey]_

 _It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together  
With your feet up on the dashboard now  
Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound  
And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out  
When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down_

 _[Wasabi]_

 _The only place that I wanna be is where you are  
'Cause anymore than a heartbeat away is just too far_

 _[Hiro and Gogo]_

 _It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together_

 _[Fred and Honey]_

 _All I really want is more than this moment right now_

 _[Everyone]_

 _And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out  
And when you hold my hand and I look into your eyes  
I swear it looks like you're waiting for the sun to go down, the sun to go down_

 _[Hiro]_

 _I swear it's like you're waiting for the sun to go down_

 _[Gogo]_

 _Waiting on the sun to go down  
Hey yeah_

 _[Wasabi]_

 _Oh I'm loving thinking 'bout you_

 _[Fred]_

 _I can't sleep_

 _[Honey]_

 _I'm just lying here thinking about you_

The beach was six hours away. So for the rest of the drive, the team had fun listening to Hiro's playlist of songs that are perfect for a summer vacation and playing on his laptop.


	2. Settled In

It was still a long way to the beach, and the gang had plenty of things to do. They sang along with Hiro's playlist of summer songs and watched movies on Hiro's laptop with his collection of DVDs.

Right now, they are watching his "Jurassic Park" movies. When they watched them all, their destination was only a few minutes away.

When they reached their destination, it was almost after 6:00 PM. They pulled into the driveway of a large, fancy hotel in front of a beach. Outside of it is a large fountain.

"After we get settled, we'll have dinner," Wasabi said.

The team unloaded their luggage and took them inside the hotel. The lobby was clean and well kept. At the front desk, Wasabi said to the man at the desk, "We'd like a room please."

The man typed on his computer and handed Wasabi a key.

"Room 321. Enjoy your stay!" He smiled. Then the team rolled their luggage to the elevator.

The elevator stopped at a high floor and opened. The gang came to the room they were given the key to. When they got inside, they put their luggage down and settle in.

In the room was a living room, bathroom, balcony and a bedroom with two king-sized beds. Hiro, Gogo and Honey flopped on the two beds. Hiro and Gogo stared into each other's eyes. Their hearts were fluttering.

Fred cleared his throat, snapping Hiro and Gogo out of their trance. "I'm giving you guys the menus so you can choose what you want for dinner," he said. Then he gives them the hotel menus.

A few minutes later, everyone decided that they wanted pizza. Fred called room service, ordering six pizzas. While waiting for their delivery, the team turned on the 70-inch flat screen TV that's mounted on the wall. They searched through the channels until they came to where a comedy show was playing.

"Hiro?" Gogo asked. "Will you come with me?"

"I'm right behind you," Hiro said as he followed her to the balcony. They opened and closed the sliding door behind them and sat down in the two chairs next to each other. They were watching the sun set over the ocean.

Hiro looked into Gogo's eyes and they stared right back. She smiled warmly and lovingly at Hiro. He blushed and smiled shyly.

"Isn't this sunset beautiful?" Hiro said.

"Yeah," Gogo said. They stood up and leaned on the railing. Hiro looked into Gogo's eyes while Gogo looked into his. They leaned in closer, then Baymax interrupted, "Excuse me, your pizzas are here."

A cool breeze rolled through, and Hiro and Gogo's hair waved. They went back inside and closed the door behind them. The gang ate together while watching a movie on TV.

Hours later, they settled down and got ready for bed. Hiro, Gogo and Baymax were sleeping together in one bed, and Fred, Honey and Wasabi were sleeping in the other.


	3. The Beach

The next morning, the sunlight poured onto Hiro's eyes and woke him up. When he opens his eyes, he finds his arm wrapped around Gogo who is still asleep. He smiled at the sight of this and decided not to wake her.

A few minutes later, Gogo opened her eyes, yawned and stretched.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Hiro replied. Gogo giggled at the nickname given to her. Soon, the rest of the team woke up.

"Alright, everyone." Hiro announced. "Let's wash up and go have breakfast. We're going to the beach today."

After everyone washed up and changed, except Baymax because he is a robot, they went down to the hotel's cafe and had breakfast. Then they headed to the beach.

When they got there, it looked just as they imagined it. People were lounging in the sun, swimming, surfing and playing. Seagulls were squawking and flying around, and waves were rolling in and out. The team was very excited.

They went into changing stations and changed into their beachwear while also putting on sunscreen. Hiro is wearing blue swim trunks; Gogo is wearing a purple two-piece swimsuit with pink stripes; Fred is wearing red swim trunks; Honey Lemon is wearing a yellow bikini, and Wasabi is wearing a white sleeveless shirt and green shorts.

Hiro and Gogo were blown away at the sight of Gogo and Honey's beautiful looks. "Wow!" Hiro and Fred exclaimed at the same time. "You girls are beautiful," Hiro commented. Gogo and Honey chuckled, and Gogo said, "Thank you."

"Well, now that we're all here," Fred said. "Who wants to go surfing?" The team excitedly agreed upon hearing this and went to the surfboard rental booth to rent their surfboards, then headed towards the ocean. A big wave was coming, so it was a perfect timing.

After about an hour of surfing, the gang returned the boards to the booth, sat down in beach chairs and rested in the sun while wearing sunglasses. Gogo and Honey are cuddling up against Hiro and Fred, and both were used to the feeling.

Later on, Hiro woke up and gently nudged Gogo and she wakes up. He whispered, "Want to go swimming?" Gogo nodded and the two took off their sunglasses, raced for the water and dove in.

They were enjoying the warm water temperature. "Ahh!" Hiro sighed. "This water is warm."

"I agree," Gogo said.

Suddenly, Hiro felt something pinch his hand. "Ow!" he shouted. Something pinched me!" He brings his hand out of the water and saw a crab pinching his hand with its pincher.

Hiro tries to get the crab off his hand by shaking it and grabbing it with his other hand, but it wouldn't let go and it pinched his other hand with its other pincher. "Ouch!" Hiro yelped.

Gogo got the crab to let go of Hiro's hands and tosses it away. A seagull catches and flies off with it.

"Are you okay?" Gogo asked Hiro.

Hiro winced in pain as he answered, "My pain's stinging, but I'll get over it."

Afterward, they saw Fred and Honey joining them.

"You okay?" Fred asked.

"We heard Hiro shouting and we thought something was happening," Honey said. "So we decided to see if everything is alright. Plus, we thought we'd join you guys."

"I got pinched by a crab, but Gogo got rid of it," Hiro answered. "We're okay now."

"That's good," Fred said. "Well, now that we're altogether, let's swim."

The four put on their goggles and dive underneath the warm sea. Hiro and Gogo were holding hands and smiling at each other as they swam under the water. Fred and Honey were doing the same. They looked at the rocks underneath them and watched a school of small fish.

Once in a while, they surface for air and dive back under the water. Then they float on their backs and enjoy the warm temperature.

Half an hour later, they begin pruning and return to the shore. All day long, they built sandcastles and other sculptures made of sand, had a picnic lunch and dinner, relaxed in the sun and were having the time of their lives.

By sunset, the team changed back into their normal clothes and headed back to the hotel. Today had been a joyous day for all of them.


	4. Zoo Trip

The next day, the team finished their breakfast and is figuring out what to do.

Suddenly, an idea came to Hiro. "I got it!" he said. "Let's go to the zoo, and after we'll go see "Tomorrowland". What do you say?"

Everyone agreed. "Excellent!" Hiro exclaimed. "I looked the zoo up on my laptop and it says it opens at 11:00. It's 8:30 now, so let's see what's on TV."

They turn the TV on and searched the channels until they found "Finding Nemo" playing on the Disney Channel.

* * *

After the movie ended, the team decided that it was now time to head to the zoo. They exited the hotel, got in their car and drove to the zoo. It was a few miles away, but they finally made it.

After paying their way inside, the team began to explore the zoo. The first thing they decided to do is visit the lions. A male lion and a lioness were roaring, but the noise didn't bother the team.

Next, they were visiting the giraffes. "Hey, guys," Fred said. This got the rest of the team's attention and Fred pointed to a sign that reads "Giraffe Feeding Station" as he said, "That's where guests can feed the giraffes. Come on, let's feed them."

The team followed Fred to the feeding station and a woman greets them. "Hello, guys. You want to feed the giraffes?"

"Yes," Fred said. "That's what we're here for."

"Do come in," the woman said as she gestured for them to enter.

Hiro was given a biscuit to feed to the giraffes. Two giraffes were standing by the station waiting to be fed.

"Here you go," Hiro said gently to one of the giraffes as he held out the biscuit to give to the gentle animal. He was careful to keep his fingers out of reach of its teeth and watched it eat the biscuit.

"Hey, Gogo, how about you feed this one?" he said to Gogo. She was incredibly nervous, so she said, "I don't know. I've never fed a giraffe before."

"It's okay, Gogo," Hiro said gently trying to calm Gogo down. "Just don't let the giraffe bite you."

With a biscuit in her hand, Gogo inhaled and exhaled nervously as she approached the giraffe and held out the biscuit for the giraffe to eat. Luckily, she kept her fingers out of reach of the giraffe's teeth as it ate the biscuit.

Gogo sighed with relief, and then Fred spoke up, "Can the rest of us have a turn?"

"Sure," Hiro said. With that said, everyone else fed the giraffes biscuits.

After they left to explore more of the zoo, Hiro felt his stomach rumble. "Gee, I'm getting hungry. Are any of you also hungry?"

Honey felt her stomach rumble too. "I am too. Let's have lunch."

They went to the zoo's eating place and sat down at a picnic table. "What do you guys want to eat?" Wasabi asked.

"I want some cheeseburgers," Fred said.

"And I want hot dogs," Honey said.

"Me and Gogo will have pizza," Hiro said.

"Okay," Wasabi said. "I'll go get them and I'll be right back."

At the stand, Wasabi told the clerk, "I want two cheeseburgers, two hot dogs and two pepperoni pizzas."

The clerk typed the orders on the cash register and said, "That'll be $20.75." Wasabi hands him $50 and got his change in return. After the ordered foods are given to him, he carries them back to the table he chose to sit at.

"Here you go, everyone," he said as he gave the foods the team wanted. They ate silently for awhile. Hiro finished eating his first and Honey finished hers shortly after.

After they finished, they threw away the wrappers and started exploring more of the zoo.

They are now visiting the elephant exhibit. While they are watching the elephants mind their own business, they heard a woman scream, "Help! Somebody help! My brother fell into the exhibit!"

They turn in the direction of the scream and saw a toddler boy has fallen into the exhibit. One elephant is charging towards the boy, and the crowd could only watch helplessly.

"I can't look!" Fred said as he covered his eyes.

Once the elephant was in close proximity of the boy, to everyone's surprise, the giant animal picked the boy up with its trunk and put him back with the crowd.

Hiro and his teammates sighed with relief while the other people cheered and thanked the elephant for helping the boy.

Later on, after the team leaves the zoo after seeing everything in it, they head back for the car and drive to the movie theater to see "Tomorrowland".

* * *

 **This vacation is going to be awesome.**


	5. Naptime

After watching "Tomorrowland", the team headed back to their car. They liked the movie and thought it was cool. When they got to the car, they drove back to the hotel.

On the way back, the gang sat silently. There was only music playing on the radio. Hiro was feeling bored. Gogo wanted to talk to Hiro, but didn't know what to talk about.

She tapped on his shoulder and said, "Hiro." Hiro looked over. "Huh?"

"Why are you looking like that?" Gogo asked.

"Oh, I'm just bored, and the radio is playing music that I'm not acquainted with." Hiro replied.

Gogo looked at her teammate sympathetically, and then came up with something. "I think I know what to do to help."

She takes a tube of lipstick out of her pocket, puts it on her lips and kisses Hiro on the cheek. Hiro felt surprised upon feeling the kiss on his cheek.

He turned to Gogo and she smiled as she put her arm around Hiro. She giggled and, without warning, she smothered Hiro with kisses. When she finished, Hiro's whole face is covered with smears of Gogo's lipstick. A love struck smile was uncontrollably forced onto Hiro's face as he falls into a daze and his face turns bright red.

"Now there's that sweet smile I like to see on my sweet Hiro Hamada," Gogo commented. Everyone else saw the whole thing and tried to stiffen their giggling.

* * *

When they arrived back at the hotel, they parked the car and walked towards it. As they do, Hiro and Gogo were holding hands lovingly. Honey is playing a game on her phone.

"So, Gogo, I was thinking," Hiro paused, and then continued. "Do you… want to… go on a date tonight?" Gogo's mouth dropped open. She blushed and hugged her favorite teammate.

"Yes! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" she shouted gleefully. Hiro hugged Gogo back. Soon, their warm embrace broke and both smiled at each other. Then the team continued walking towards the hotel.

They entered the lobby and walked into the elevator, along with a man with a dog on a leash. The team was exhausted after walking all day. The man stopped at the floor he is staying on. Soon, the team reached their room.

"I'm exhausted," Hiro said.

"Me too," Fred said.

"We all are exhausted after walking all day," Honey said. "Let's rest for awhile."

"Goody," Baymax said. "Because it's time for me to charge."

Hiro and Gogo crawled into one of the beds and Fred, Honey and Wasabi climbed into the other. Hiro, Gogo, Fred and Honey slept peacefully in each other's warm embraces.

* * *

Later on, Hiro awoke in Gogo's arms. He lightly blushed and Gogo was sleeping gently. He wanted to move, but he didn't want to wake his girlfriend. Before long, Gogo awoke. She saw Hiro and smiled, and then she sat up as well as Hiro.

Fred, Honey and Wasabi were still asleep, so the couple decided not to disturb them.

About nearly a half minute later, Fred, Honey and Wasabi were beginning to wake up.

"Afternoon, sleepy heads," Gogo said grinning.

"So, what should we do?" Fred asked.

"Let's go to the pool," Hiro suggested. "There are all kinds of activities to do there." With that said the team gathered their swimming gear and headed to the pool to have fun.


	6. The Pool

As the team walked to the hotel's pool, Hiro looked at Gogo and smiled. She looked so beautiful to him. Ever since they saved San Fransokyo from Professor Callaghan and other threats, they fell for each other. Every time they look at each other, their hearts flutter. They couldn't be happier to go on this vacation together.

When they got to the pool, they were mesmerized by the sights and sounds of people laughing. They saw all the cool water slides and pools. A life guard tower is guarding them.

"Wow!" the team all said at the same time. Then Hiro said, "I'm going to get some ice cream. Do any of you want some?"

"I do," Gogo said. "I want cherry."

"Me too," Honey spoke up. "I want chocolate."

After Hiro paid for the orders, they sat down on high chairs and ate their ice cream.

After they finished, Gogo started to say, "So, Hiro, about tonight…"

"Yeah?" Hiro responded.

"I was thinking, would you like to hang out at the beach?" Gogo asked.

"Sounds good," Hiro said. Then he said to the rest of his teammates, "Alright, let's head into the locker room and change into our swimwear. Around 5 and 6, we'll have dinner."

And off they went to the locker room to change into their swimwear. They were wearing the same swimwear that they wore at the beach.

After they came out of the locker room, Hiro went over to a diving board, bounced twice, curled into a ball and cannonballed into the water below. Gogo did the same.

Fred and Honey are waiting in line at the water slide. Honey is holding an inner tube. The line took about 10 minutes before it was finally Fred and Honey's turn.

"Come on!" Honey exclaimed, running over and placing the inner tube in the water. Fred got in with her. When the worker signaled for them to go, Fred took the bar and pushed them into the slide.

"Whoo!" The couple cheered. The cool water splashed on their faces as the ride went side to side and down. Honey's beautiful blonde hair was waving gently behind her. As the ride slowed down, their ride dropped softly into the pool.

"That was fun!" Honey giggled. Fred grinned mischievously and flipped the tube over with both hands.

"Hey!" Honey exclaimed, giggling. She loved the look of Fred's wet hair.

Baymax and Wasabi are sitting in sun chairs nearby and talking to each other.

"Hey, Wasabi, the café in the hotel sells an all-you-can-eat buffet for dinner, so you can grab as many plates of food as you want," Baymax said.

"Cool!" Wasabi exclaimed cheerfully. "I gotta tell Hiro, Gogo, Fred and Honey about this when they come back here."

* * *

At around 5:30 pm, Hiro, Gogo, Fred and Honey got out of the pool and dried off. The team went into the locker room and put their clothes back on.

"Guys," Wasabi said. "The hotel's café sells an all-you-can-eat buffet for dinner, so we can get as many plates of food as we want."

"Neat!" The team said in unison.

* * *

 **Stay tuned because the next chapter will feature the team's trip to the café and Hiro and Gogo's date at the beach.**


	7. Dinner and Date

After the team puts their clothes back on, they head to the hotel's café for dinner.

"Hiro," Gogo said to Hiro. "After dinner, will we go out on our date?"

"Yes," Hiro replied.

When they got there, there were a lot of people there, and most were walking to the gift shop. It was buzzing with activity, and people flooded in and out.

The café was a nice establishment. It was as fancy as other restaurants Hiro had been to. The lighting was dim and it had small square tables with white tablecloth.

The team paid their way inside and found a table to sit and eat at. Groups of people were sitting at their tables chatting and eating. The smell of food made the team hungry. Mounted on the wall is a flatscreen television.

Their table was big with three leathery, modern chairs on opposite sides. The team went and got themselves some plates and got their food and chowed down on them.

Hiro and Gogo are eating pizza, Fred and Honey are eating cheeseburgers, and Wasabi is eating mashed potatoes and macaroni. They ate and ate until they were stuffed.

* * *

After the team finished eating their dinner, they headed back to their room. Hiro and Gogo are preparing for their date to the beach.

When they were ready, they headed out the door.

"Good luck on your date," Baymax told them.

"Thanks," Hiro replied.

* * *

As soon as Hiro and Gogo got to the beach, they changed into their swimwear, raced for the ocean, dove in and were swimming.

"Let's hope that no crabs will pinch me this time," Hiro commented.

"Same thing for me," Gogo said.

The couple swam under the water and held hands and smiled at each other as they did. They once in a while surface for air, float on their backs and enjoy the water temperature.

Later on, Hiro and Gogo begin pruning and return to the beach chair. They were still wet from swimming, but they didn't mind.

As they were lying in the beach chair, they cuddled beside each other and held each other close as they were stargazing.

"Wow," Gogo said. This night sure is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Hiro responded.

The moon shines down on the couple, which causes Gogo's body to brighten up a bit and her eyes to sparkle like diamonds. She was smiling lovingly at Hiro, and Hiro was blown away at the sight of how beautiful his love looked.

"Wow," Hiro commented.

"What?" Gogo asked, still smiling.

"When the moon shines down on you while you're smiling like that, it makes your body brighten up and your eyes sparkle."

Gogo giggled and said, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes," Hiro replied.

"Thank you. Hiro, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"Ever since we defeated Professor Callaghan and brought him to justice, I've had this huge crush on you, and I really like you. You know that?"

"Yes, I do," Hiro said. "I was about to tell you the same thing."

Then the couple continued gazing at the stars and did so silently for awhile. Then Hiro broke the silence as he began to sing.

 _Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight_

Gogo then started singing.

 _Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doing all over again_

 _[Both]  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love_

 _[Hiro]  
Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand_

 _[Gogo]  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free_

 _[Both]  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta say is say your sweet name_

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love_

 _Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_

 _It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love_

Then Hiro and Gogo leaned their heads slowly towards each other until their lips are locked together in a slow and passionate kiss. They continued kissing and they felt themselves drifting to sleep. They continued holding each other close as they slept with peaceful smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **The song sung by Hiro and Gogo is "It's Your Love" by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one in this story, so stay tuned.**


	8. Driving Back Home

**Here is the final chapter of this story! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

* * *

That night was so full of love and warmth, so cozy and happy. After all those successful activities Hiro and Gogo did, they are sleeping in a beach chair at the beach.

The next morning, at dawn, a seagull lands on Hiro and softly pecks him with its beak. Hiro begins to awaken and as soon as he opens his eyes, the seagull flies away.

Gogo also woke up seconds later. "Good morning," she greeted her boyfriend.

"Good morning," Hiro greeted back.

Gogo realized that the sun is rising and said, "We better get back to the hotel. The others might be awake by now."

With that said, Hiro and Gogo put their clothes back on and head back to the hotel. As soon as they got back to their room, they quietly entered and saw Fred, Honey, Wasabi and Baymax still asleep.

"Shh," Hiro said quietly. Gogo nodded.

The couple silently and patiently waited for their teammates to wake up. About five minutes after 7:00 AM, Fred is talking in his sleep, "I love you too, Honey." Honey's hand was close to Fred's face and he was kissing it while asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was kissing Honey's hand and he pushes it away in shock. Honey fell off the bed with a frightened yelp. This woke Wasabi and Baymax up.

"What are you doing?" Honey asked.

"Your hand was beside me!" Fred answered.

"Were you kissing my hand?" Honey's eyes narrowed.

"Uh… yes," Fred stuttered. "It's because I have a crush on you."

Honey chuckled. "I have a crush on you too."

"Good morning," Gogo greeted.

"Good morning," Honey replied. "So, how'd your date go last night?"

"It was good!" Hiro said. "It was amazing. We loved every bit of it."

"That's great." Honey said.

"Remember when we were singing with my playlist and playing on my laptop on our way here?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah!" Gogo said. "Remember when the crab pinched you and I got rid of it and a seagull caught it for a meal?"

"I'm glad you disposed of that crab. Remember when the toddler boy fell into the elephant exhibit at the zoo and the elephant helped the boy out?"

"I thought the elephant was going to crush the boy, but thank goodness that elephant didn't," Fred replied.

"This is the best vacation I ever took with you guys," Hiro said to all his friends. "Thank you all." All his friends hug him for a group hug.

When they finished, Hiro asked, "Am I forgetting something from my favorite girl here?"

Gogo chuckled. "I think I know what you are forgetting." She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips against Hiro's. Hiro wraps his arms around her waist as they kissed passionately.

Fred, Honey and Wasabi watched in awe while Baymax shyly covers his eyes. "Come here, you," Honey said to Fred as she cups his face in her hands and kisses him.

When Hiro and Gogo pulled away from each other for air, Gogo said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go have breakfast, check out and go home."

* * *

Later on, the team ate their breakfast, checked out of the hotel, got in their car and is driving back to San Fransokyo. Hiro, Gogo, Fred and Honey are sitting in the back while Baymax and Wasabi sat up front.

"Hey, guys," Wasabi announced. "We should stop by a food place for lunch when it gets close to time if we find one. Would you like that?"

Everyone agreed.

Hiro and Gogo stared at each other lovingly and kissed each other's lips. Fred and Honey were doing the same things.

 **THE END**


End file.
